darryls_booksfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Trade Union
The Democratic Trade Union is a faction in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original), the D.T.U. is the most encountered faction in the novel and is seen as both antagonistic and helpful towards the main characters and those around them. Background: In North-West England there were many settlements that were connected through travelling merchants after the cataclysmic event. These merchants in the North-West began to form their own network, hiring only close family members or friends of the family. Eventually these merchants would hire gangs or townspeople, forming them into loyal mercenaries due to their consistent payments and luxury lifestyle. Eventually the merchants would hire mercenaries from other merchants and over time the network grew larger and more secure from outside influences. Merchants would claim settlements as their own and other merchants would have to pay tax to those merchants who's town or territory they were in. Farmhouses were seen as neutral territory and the Bread & Butter ''law within the Principles of Purgatory was born to keep the peace between travelling merchants. Due to the farmhouses being neutral territory, they became massive markets where people could stay for as long as they wanted, trading and bartering their items. By 2160 the network of merchants was incredibly large and in 2161 after a year of talking the merchants decided to grant themselves the rank of Senators in a unionised senate to oversee a democratic trading system governed across five territories, which they then named the Democratic Trade Union. In 2162 the Democratic Trade Union Defence Force was formed and the D.T.U. began to establish its borders and grow, promising independent cities, towns and territories different perks if they joined the Union. From 2178 to 2188 however the D.T.U. stagnated due to their wars with the Red Valley Tribes, Byron Sparrow, Thomas The Tall, Clan Scouse and different tribal gangs. After the defeat and death of Byron Sparrow and the betrayal of Thomas The Tall by his own commanders who joined the Union, the D.T.U. was the faction that gained the most in the vacuum of power that had been left behind after both the warlord's deaths. Throughout the years the D.T.U. has conducted many literacy annexations to bolster their libraries, which are free to enter and read the books inside, prizing standard English texts above all, no matter the books' subject or genre. Society: Majority of the D.T.U. is composed of poor citizens who are taxed monthly by the Democratic Trade Union. They are only taxed however if they are settled within a region, city or town that is under the jurisdiction of the D.T.U. The items gained from taxes funded the D.T.U.D.F. and the industry of the Union. To the point where the Union was able to rebuild institutes of learning, strengthen their defences and rebuild crucial industrial complexes. The rebuilding of industry allowed the D.T.U. to create a mass irrigation system, food factories, sewer system, electrical system and a metal printing factory they have used to begin their own manufacture of currency, in an attempt to steer away of the bartering and trading system of the past. Although the D.T.U. still allows this bartering and trading system, they are slowly implementing their credit system and some areas of the D.T.U. now only deal exclusively in D.T.U. credits. Due to the production of the Union credits, the D.T.U. has conducted two metal annexations, collecting and forcibly taking metals such as; bronze, copper, tin and mainly zinc, to create their credits as coins. The D.T.U. offers outside independent cities, towns or territories packages if they deem them right for the Union. These packages always include that all the townspeople would be granted immediate citizenship and would be registered, other perks can include certain trade rights and taxation over certain caravan routes. Due to the internal squabbling of the D.T.U. Territories and their leaders however, the poor overseer of the D.T.U.D.F. and the constant warring, many independent cities, towns and territories choose to remain independent, fearing they would be dragged into the politics and bureaucracy that comes with joining the Union. A common theme amongst new comers of the Union is being exploited by the fine-print of their agreements that make many of the package perks null and void. Another common thing amongst newly acquired Union areas is that they are immediately attacked by the Union's enemies. Structure: The Democratic Trade Union is a democratic state that operates on the values of the pre-cataclysmic Protestant British way of life. The D.T.U. is ran by a democratic trade senate. The senate is composed of elected senators from the five territories of the Union. They using a voting system to pass acts. First a bill is ran through a People's Court, if the bill gains 90% or higher on the votes of the People's Court it will be passed up to the Senate. If the bill gains fewer than 90% of the votes of the People's Court then it is dismissed, it can come back however amended and given a new name, which could be something as simple as; the Water Bill, then come back through again as; the Water Bill II. If a bill is passed up to the Senate then they will individually vote on whether to pass the bill or not senator-to-senator. The votes around placed into five groups, five groups for five territories. Depending on which territory the senator represents depends on which group their vote will go into. The yes and no votes will be added up and the collective majority will become the sole vote of that territory. With five territories there can not be a stalemate with the passing or annulling of the act. Bills that are passed become acts that are then implemented within the D.T.U. Territories. Bill that are annulled are thrown out of the system and not passed back down to the People's Court for amendment. If all five territories vote 50% Yes, 50% No then the bill will be sent back down to the People's Court for amendment and will not be completely annulled like the other bills. Using the Water Bill as an example again, if the senators vote; * Eastern Territory; 70% Yes, 30% No * Western Territory; 50% Yes, 50% No * Southern Territory; 60% Yes, 40% No * Northern Territory; 90% Yes, 10% No * Central Territory; 20% Yes, 80% No Then the overall votes would be; * Eastern Territory; Yes. * Western Territory; Impartial. * Southern Territory; Yes. * Northern Territory; Yes. * Central Territory; No. With 3 Yes votes, 1 Impartial vote and 1 No vote, the Water Bill would become an Act and would be enforced throughout the D.T.U. The D.T.U. is militaristic but the main agenda of the Union is to solidify their borders and continue to grow their industry and infrastructure. The Union's morals of the Protestant British way of life has made the Union synonymous with the Anglican Church and actively works with the Church. The Union has allowed the Church to convert their citizens, mostly those who had recently been granted citizenship, aid in their education system and promotes the values of the Bible to their citizens, to help the Union's population focus on building a brighter future instead of dwelling on the cataclysmic past. Within the D.T.U. there is much institutionalised racism and sexism. The racism stems from the fact that the majority of the Union's population are white and that the cataclysmic event had wiped out a majority of the immigrants who lived in the U.K. The sexism stems from the long history of male rule and supremacy within the Union's Government. Due to the Protestant British values that the Union abide by however when a large opposition, such as a march or riot takes place because of racism or sexism the government are quick to deal with the marchers or rioters, through diplomatic and then forceful means in a bid to not been seen as weak by the rest of their citizens and also not be mocked in the presence of the Anglican Church. Named Regions, Cities & Towns: Below are the regions, cities and towns under the control of the Democratic Trade Union throughout the novel; ''Cataclysm: Definitive Edition. * Tond (Major Capital) * Exodus * Shutter Town * Tradesville * Black Mountains (Taken by the Horde) * Buddington (Taken by the Horde) * Byron's Mouth (Taken by the Horde) * Hale * Lavender Checkpoint (Taken by the Horde) * Lempton (Taken by the Horde) * Moss Woods * New Haven (Inner & Outer-City) Named Members: * Robert Charlton (Deceased) * Katrina Davenport * Doctor William Samson (Deceased) * Leroy J. Salvador (Deceased) * Private Nigel Vickers (Deceased) * Father Stephen McArthur * Lorraine McArthur * Commanding Officer Frank Hawk (Presumed Deceased) * Commanding Officer Lucian McDonald * Commanding Officer Ryan Sharpe * Private Malcolm McIntyre (Deceased) * Elected Official Hal Jackson (Deceased) * Special-Sergeant Harvey Nickels (Deceased) * Regional Commanding Officer Cain Diamond (Presumed Deceased) * Non-Commissioned Officer Bryan Davenport (Deceased) * Private Derrick Samson (Deceased) * Patrick Benson (Deceased) * Doctor Aleister / Mister Crowley * George McLevar * Jamie Samson * Lena Samson (Deceased) * Melanie Davenport (Deceased) * Mister Grant Military: Establishment: The D.T.U.D.F. (Democratic Trade Union Defence Force) was created in 2162, one year after the foundation of the Democratic Trade Union. Originally from 2162 to 2170 the D.T.U.D.F. consisted of mercenaries, however to stop corruptness within the D.T.U.D.F., military takeovers from outside mercenary groups or recruiting spies by accident, the D.T.U. transformed the mercenaries into a standing army loyal to the Union, having to pass a rigorous six month training regime, after training regime details from pre-cataclysmic event British Army were found by the Union, and the evolution of the ranking system and differing divisions. Description: The D.T.U.'s military, named the Democratic Trade Union Defence Force, is composed of several Branches, that are further split into Divisions that help protect certain areas of the D.T.U.'s territories. There are six Branches all with their own objectives and leadership. There is the Northern Territories Branch, Eastern Territories Branch, Southern Territories Branch, Western Territories Branch and the Central Territories Branch which are based in those locations, whereby they are split into the role of soldier or patrolman. The sixth Branch is the Foreign Territories Branch, which is the offensive force of the D.T.U.D.F. which comprises of special forces and scouting divisions. Soldiers are armed with the SA80a3 Assault Rifle, have more armour than their patrolmen counterparts and only men can be soldiers. The role of the soldier's is to defend the land from outside forces. Only men can join the Soldiers Divisions due to the mass loss of lives. If a woman can prove that she cannot bear children then she can be granted the right to go into the Soldier Divisions, however mass institutionalised harassment has been documented towards these "defective" women. Patrolmen and patrolwomen's duties are revolved around defence of specific areas and adopting a policing role in that region, city or town. Patrolmen and women will aid in the defence of their regions, cities or towns against outside threats side-by-side with their soldier counterparts. Soldiers will also aid patrolmen and women during times of emergency, such a riots. In case of total emergencies the D.T.U. can enact the Conscription Act which allows officers to recruit any able bodied citizen into the army, and also in rare cases recruit women into the Soldier Divisions. Organisation: All cadets enter the D.T.U.D.F. and have to complete a six month basic training regime, then an additional four month officer's training if they wish to become N.C.O.'s. After the basic training and officer's training, if that option is granted, the cadet will graduate and join one of six Branches and then be placed in either the Soldier or Patrolman Divisions. Training is overseen by Colour Sergeants. The official rankings of these Divisions are as follows below: Soldier Division: * Union Commanding Officer * Territorial Commanding Officer * Regional Commanding Officer * Commanding Officer Class 1 * Commanding Officer Class 2 * Lieutenant Commanding Officer * Lieutenant (Non-Commissioned Officer) * Special-Sergeant (Non-Commissioned Officer) * Sergeant (Non-Commissioned Officer) * Corporal (Non-Commissioned Officer) * Private Patrolman / woman Division: * Union Chief Constable * Regional Chief Constable * Chief Constable * Deputy Chief Constable * Superintendent * Chief Inspector * Inspector * Sergeant * Private Soldier Divisions: Below is a list of the divisions once you choose the path of a Soldier: * Infantry: '''Bulk of the D.T.U.D.F. Soldier Divisions. * '''Armour: '''Consists of driving vehicles into combat, a noticeable armoured division within the book is C.O. Frank Hawk's A.A.V.R. (Armoured Assault Vehicle Rangers) in the Eastern Territories. * '''Rangers: '''Exclusive to the Foreign Territories Branch, these are special forces used to combat outside forces. * '''Scouts: '''Another Division exclusive to the F.T.B. the Scout Division is used more for recon missions and intelligence gathering on foreign threats. * '''Logistics: '''In charge of maintaining supplies to the Soldiers, with a dedicated team of mechanics and pre-cataclysmic British Army supply trucks. '''Patrolman / Woman Divisions: Below is a list of the divisions once you choose the path of a Patrolman / woman: * Town Guard: '''Bulk of the D.T.U.D.F. Patrolman Divisions. * '''Border Patrol: '''Specially equipped and trained to patrol the outer rims of the territory borders, will check the documentation of travelers and merchants. * '''Prison Guard: '''Maintainers of the prison system within the D.T.U. Territories. * '''Military Police: '''Policing the Soldier Divisions. * '''Tactical Response: '''Specially trained Town Guard, who are equipped with MP5 or SA80a3 Assault Rifles and work more closely with the Soldier Divisions. '''Equipment: The D.T.U.D.F. has a large stockpile at their disposal from army bases they have acquired in the North-West. Weapons the D.T.U.D.F. can be seen using include; * SA80a3 Assault Rifle * Tactical Combat Knife * E-Tool Shovel * MP5 Sub-Machine Gun * Glock-17 Handgun * Glock-18 Handgun * L128A1 Combat Shotgun * Minimi Light Machine Gun * L1A1 Heavy Machine Gun * L129A1 Sharpshooter Semi-Automatic Rifle * L82A1 Anti-Material Rifle * Javelin Anti-Tank Missile Launcher * L16 81mm Mortar * L9A1 51mm Mortar * L109A1 H.E. Fragmentation Grenade * Machete * Police Baton Relationships: * Old London = A tolerated trade agreement is in place, once enemies now mutual. * Arch-Tiberius's Horde = Enemies. * Night Snakes = Enemies. * Roadside Trappers = Enemies. * Clan Claw = Enemies. * Skin-Crawlers = Enemies. * Independent Towns & Territories = Non-aggression pacts signed with most towns with the incentive to join the Union. * McLevar Caravan Guard = Good terms, working agreements for D.T.U. citizen travelers and traders. * Red Valley Tribes = Enemies. * North Welsh Tribes = No contact, mutual. * Utopia = Trade agreement is in place. * Clan Scouser = Enemies. * The Pool Crew = No contact, mutual. Technology: The D.T.U. has access to stockpiles of weapons from old army bases across the North-West. Standard D.T.U. soldiers and patrolmen are issued with pre-cataclysmic weaponry and armour, albeit painted the Union's colour of blue. The D.T.U. also has access to military and armoured vehicles, it is unknown whether this extends into aircraft and ballistic missiles. As for citizen technology, the D.T.U. have access to great resources in regards to agriculture, irrigation systems, batteries, literary archives, pre-cataclysmic event information, public transportation in the form of coaches and much more to make a stable, self-sustaining, hard-working society. Currency: The D.T.U. have an official currency which are called credits. A minor portion of the areas controlled by the D.T.U. used exclusively D.T.U. credits as their sole source of currency and trade, while a majority of the areas under the D.T.U.'s control still use a fair trade and bartering system to buy and sell items. Appearances: The Democratic Trade Union appears in the novel; Cataclysm: Definitive Edition (and the original) as a majorly protagonist faction although there are many occasions in the novel where the D.T.U. are seen as antagonists to the main characters and others. Trivia: * The D.T.U. was based on a faction from a short-story that Darryl M. Finch-Ellis had written in high school about different factions warring over the world after a nuclear holocaust followed by an alien invasion. * The D.T.U. is the second largest faction mentioned and encountered in the novel, behind Old London. * The Democratic Trade Union was originally called the Diplomatic Trade Federation, however Darryl M. Finch-Ellis deemed this name was too close to the Trade Federation in the Star Wars Universe and that the D.T.U. were hardly, if at all, diplomatic on certain subjects, being fully autocratic at times of war and emergency. * The birthplace of the Democratic Trade Union; Tond, is located where current day Manchester, Greater Manchester is located in England. * Those who are not Protestant within the D.T.U. are seen as unofficial second class citizens. * The Democratic Trade Union's primary colour being blue is a tribute to the Union Army during the American Civil-War.